


Mejor que nadie

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [9]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane demuestra que conoce a Maura mejor que nadie sin saber que la forense lo estaba escuchando todo a escondidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mejor que nadie

\- ¡Jane, menos mal que has llegado!

La aludida ralentizó el paso con el que había entrado en la sala diáfana del departamento de homicidios, mirando intermitentemente a sus compañeros, ya sentados en sus mesas y haciendo de todo menos trabajar.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – se alarmó.

\- No, no – la tranquilizó Frost con una cálida sonrisa.

Entonces la detective frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué tramaban esos dos. Se acercó a su mesa, dubitativa, y depositó la taza de cartón llena de café recién hecho que había comprado de camino a la comisaria en su lugar favorito, Boston Joe’s. Guardó la pistola en el cajón de su mesa y se dejó caer en la silla con un suspiro, todo bajo las atentas miradas de sus compañeros.

\- Vale, me estáis asustando con tanto escrutinio.

Aquel comentario solo ensanchó más las sonrisas de ambos detectives, quienes compartieron una mirada llena de entendimiento.

\- ¡Chicos! – Exclamó Jane – Sabéis que odio que hagáis eso, – les señaló a ambos con un dedo acusador. – casi prefiero que volváis a no soportaros antes que compincharos contra mí.

Korsak soltó una sincera carcajada.

\- No eres el centro del mundo, Rizzoli – le dijo.

\- Ya te gustaría – comentó Frost en el mismo momento.

Sus compañeros intercambiaron de nuevo miradas.

\- Oh, vale, ya veo lo que está pasando aquí – se repantigó en la silla empujando el respaldo hacia atrás. – Habéis empezado a salir en secreto.

El mayor de ambos resopló mientras el joven sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Yo no camino por esa acera – dijo Vince.

\- Y si lo hicieras, ¿crees que podrías estar conmigo? Por favor, mírame – bromeó Frost.

Jane les observó sin disimular la molestia que le causaba que estuvieran evadiendo tan cantosamente el motivo por el que se habían mostrado tan agradecidos cuando había aparecido por la puerta. Barry debió de percibir sus malas vibraciones porque le hizo una seña al detective, quien empujó su silla hasta la mesa del joven, situándose a su lado.

\- Vale, antes de que llegaras, Korsak y yo estábamos teniendo una discusión… - empezó a explicar el moreno.

\- Cuéntame algo que no sepa – le interrumpió la detective.

\- …muy interesante – continuó Frost como si nada – sobre el color de los ojos de la Dra. Isles.

De todas las cosas que le habían pasado por la cabeza, aquella no estaba en la lista.

\- Realmente os aburrís demasiado… - comentó.

\- Nadie mejor que tú conoce a Maura, Jane – dijo el joven. – Necesitamos que nos resuelvas el dilema.

\- ¿En serio?

Jane miró intermitentemente a ambos detectives con incredulidad. ¿De verdad estaban manteniendo esa conversación?

\- Yo digo que son grises – intervino el veterano apoyando el codo en la mesa de su compañero, quien le dio un manotazo para apartarlo.

\- Y yo que son verdes.

 _Aficionados…_ , pensó. Con un suspiro, hizo girar su silla de manera que quedaba de espaldas a la entrada de la sala. Se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los antebrazos en sus piernas y se apartó los rizos que le cubrieron la cara cuando miró hacia el suelo brevemente. Alzó la cabeza de nuevo con una sonrisa ladeada que mostraba un cierto deje de tristeza.

\- Veréis – habló, su voz grave suavizándose como cada vez que su mejor amiga era el sujeto de la conversación. – ambos lleváis algo de razón y, a la vez, ninguna. – los dos detectives intercambiaron otra mirada. – El nombre genérico es verde avellana, ya que si os fijáis, a medida que te acercas a la pupila, aparecen manchas marrones. Pero Maura no entra del todo en esta categoría ya que también se les podría clasificar de color ámbar. – Hizo una pausa sumiéndose en un pensativo silencio - No – sacudió la cabeza, hablando más como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. – No, los ojos de Maura son únicos. Cambian con el tiempo: si hace bueno, son más bien verde avellana; si está nublado parecen grises; al llover, sin embargo, se vuelven prácticamente marrones. Eso sí, si el sol le da directamente en los ojos, adquieren un color ambarino, una mezcla entre tonos amarillentos y rojizos con vetas verdes que pasan casi desapercibidas. Pero lo que más influye en su color es su estado de ánimo… - una nostálgica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la detective y Frost le dio un codazo a Korsak para llamar su atención. – Cuando sonríe se iluminan, son de un verde brillante por la alegría, la risa contenida; al igual que, cuando llora, se aclaran como un día despejado en el que el sol hace desaparecer las nubes, como si las lágrimas borraran sus problemas, volviéndolos transparentes. Si no te quiere decir que está enfadada basta con mirarla a los ojos, si los tiene grises, como el cielo antes de una tormenta, sabes que algo la molesta. Se vuelven de un marrón oscuro cuando se siente amenazada o alguien a quien quiere lo está, adquieren un matiz peligroso, te da escalofríos solo de mirarlos… Y si desea algo, sus ojos estarán verde oscuro, del color de las botellas de cerveza. Cuando mira a una persona que no le gusta, son grises, un gris frío y falto de emoción; mientras que cuando está con alguien a quien quiere, son verde avellana brillante, parecido a los dibujos animados que se los ponen con la forma de un corazón y sabes que están profundamente atados a esa persona.

Jane parpadeó como si acabara de despertar de una larga siesta y enfocó su vista en sus compañeros.

\- ¿Contesta eso a vuestra pregunta? – inquirió tratando de disimular.

No comprendía por qué pero se sentía desolada de golpe, desorientada. Sentía que acababa de darse cuenta de algo muy importante y que no sería capaz de llevarlo a término nunca, por lo que siempre lo tendría presente, como una fuente constante de tristeza. Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento? Era consciente de su problema desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que, ¿a qué venía esa repentina tristeza, esa falta de fuerzas para seguir fingiendo?

\- Definitivamente la conoces mejor que nadie – contestó Frost con admiración y voz queda.

Korsak se limitó a asentir con pesar, silencioso, su mirada fija en la morena; y esta lo sentía, eran dos láseres, unos rayos X amenazando con desnudarla y leer hasta sus más íntimos pensamientos, sus mejor escondidos secretos.

Ninguno de los tres había oído el taconeo distintivo acercarse. Ninguno de los tres había alzado la vista para pillar a Maura in fraganti, escuchando a escondidas técnicamente ya que no anunció su presencia por mucho que esta fuera obvia para cualquiera que mirara en su dirección. Pero ni Frost ni Korsak lo habían hecho, centrados en Jane.

Y la detective…

La rubia sintió que no podía más y giró sobre sus talones, escapando de allí.

Dos pares de ojos la observaron correr, palideciendo, causando que otro par hiciera girar su silla para captar el último resquicio de unos dolorosamente familiares rizos rubios desapareciendo por el pasillo.

\- Maur… - masculló levantándose de un salto y saliendo tras ella.

La alcanzó en un rellano de la escalera, entre el segundo y el primer piso. En una comisaria en la que todo el mundo prefería esperar casi dos minutos al ascensor y montarse aunque este estuviera a rebosar, las escaleras siempre estaban vacías y silenciosas excepto cuando había un nuevo romance, que era posible tropezarse con un beso apasionado. Afortunadamente, no era el caso.

\- Maura – la llamó justo cuando cerraba la mano entorno a su muñeca, frenándola.

\- Déjame ir – suplicó la forense con apenas un hilo de voz.

Aquello golpeó a Jane con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aire y la soltó como si quemara.

\- Maur, yo…

\- Por favor – alzó una mano temblorosa, callando a la detective con ese simple gesto. – Por favor, no digas nada. – dejó que su mano reposara contra el pecho de su mejor amiga, notando el salvaje latido de su corazón en la palma. Para su sorpresa, la detective obedeció a su petición sin protestar. – Lo que has dicho antes… - sacudió la cabeza, todavía sin comprenderlo en su totalidad. – Sabes cosas en las que ni yo sabía que te fijaras, cosas que solo una persona que me quiere conocería.

\- Claro que te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga – contestó la morena precipitadamente olvidando su silencio.

\- No – Maura negó lentamente. – Sabes que no me refiero a esa forma.

Jane apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. La rubia alzó otra vez su mano, vacilante, y acarició la mejilla de la mujer frente a ella, casi un roce, un soplo de aire. La detective cerró los ojos, abandonándose al ligero toque.

Dio un paso atrás y enseguida volvió a sentir el agarre desesperado de Jane en su muñeca, impidiéndola marchar.

\- Maur…

\- No me voy a ir a ningún sitio, solo necesito aclarar la mente, y no puedo hacerlo contigo cerca.

A pesar de su intento de tranquilizarla, la detective no la soltó.

\- Jane – susurró la forense volviendo a pegarse a la morena, deslizando su caricia a los labios, rozándolos con las yemas de sus dedos. – Mírame a los ojos – ordenó. - Mírame a los ojos y verás que no te miento.

Marrón chocolate se enfrentó a verde avellana: verde límpido, transparente, calmado; con pequeñas nubes marrones como signo de las preocupaciones que rondaban por la cabeza de la rubia.

Poco a poco, la mano de la detective se fue aflojando hasta que la dejó caer a lo largo del brazo de Maura en un último roce de rendición. La rubia se alejó de nuevo, esta vez sin impedimento alguno, y reanudó su bajada con una última mirada. Jane se quedó allí parada en el rellano un buen rato sintiendo hormiguear la piel donde Maura la había acariciado, ambas manos caídas a sendos lados de su cuerpo, y el peso en los hombros de una frase no pronunciada pero por ambas sabida.

_Te conozco mejor que nadie porque te quiero._


End file.
